Muuya Callisto
Muuya Callisto '''is a creature that is defined as a simple Human Being who lives a turbulent and unstable life on Planet Earth, abandoned as an orphan and left to his own devices to survive. Born gifted with strange and unnatural powers which have gone out of control at numerous points throughout his young life, something which has involuntarily caused him to become the culprit of mass genocide. It is his goal to someday subdue the mysterious forces which exist within his being so that he can never bring harm or suffering to anyone else. He is the central protagonist of The Moon Of Exodus Arc, an upcoming series of Role-Play events which have been written and pieced together by author, The Moonlight Butterfly. Muuya is a timid, reclusive, uncertain and fearful individual who is unfit to wield a power as enormous as he was born with. He curses his own fate for being born with what has been labeled The Zenaida Effect, which is a lifelong curse that Muuya has been forced to live with since his earliest memories. The mysterious group of individuals known as The 12 Apostles have described muuya has having a profound relation to an entity that is understood only as The Morningstar Of Light, which alongside other factors is the source of his untold supernatural powers and abilities. Following the ending of his introductory arc, Muuya is planned to become a full-time member of The Lookout Crew, as well as the events which transpire within the lore and timeline of events which make up and continue to propel The Lookout Universe ever further and further, as the main RP Character belonging to the author of this page, The Moonlight Butterfly. He is a resident of the rural town of redfern city, a area which is not far from the location of The Lookout. Though he is the main protagonist of The Moon Of Exodus, Muuya's actually role as a member of The Lookout Crew will begin much earlier, and slowly burn up to the arc in which he is the main protagonist, a design choice which the author has chosen so as to build up his relationship to the other members of The Lookout Crew, as will as raise his skills, powers, and abilities to a level that he is considered capable of fighting and effectively defending himself with the skills that he has amassed as a result of participating in events and arcs with The Lookout Crew, hoping to pull through the struggles which have defined his tragic life and circumvent his grim fate as the one who was chosen to be "The Catalyst", with hopes of escaping his rapidly deteriorating life of uncertainty, despair, and continuous woe. Overview Lifestyle & Habits Muuya lives in a distant and remote rural city which is not at all too far from The Lookout, home of the legendary band of warriors and powerful individuals known as The Neo Lookout Crew. His home town is called Redfern City, a region full of greenery, vegetables and livestock, one which favors a traditional simple style of living in comparison to the gargantuan, bustling metropolitan supercity that is Supreme City. At just 16 years of age, Muuya has managed to successfully complete a test for his drivers license and has managed to procure himself a provisional drivers license as proof of his ability to drive, but he does not drive a car. Muuya has instead gone to the effort of getting himself a license to operate a motorcycle. Specifically, Muuya rides a mass production model F2000 Talon as manufactured by Duratec, something which he has been riding for several months while attending school. Riding is one of the few things which Muuya legitimately enjoys as a hobby, adoring the sense of speed, weightlessness and freedom which traveling the winding roads around Fusuma City brings him. If he isn't at school, Muuya makes due in the way of money and supporting himself by working rounds at a restaraunt called The Lucky Brewer, which is lauded as one of the most well-loved, respected, and oldest restaraunts in the small rural city of Redfern, a place where he is respected as one of the best and greatest employees, where he prepares all sorts of dishes and meals for customers from 3:30PM in the afternoon till 6:30PM in the evening. As to living spaces, Muuya has found himself living comfortably within a mid-range hotel lot, a place which he has called his home for the longest time since he arrived in Redfern City at a mere 10 years old. His room is rather minimalistic and some may even consider it spartan and lacking furniter, but due to Muuya's habits and personality, he has no problem with the way his living quarters are. He possesses all the faculties which are required for a human being to live a stable life. A source of power, a considerable stockpile of money which he has cultivated over several years of working and carrying out small tasks for the benefit of others, food, water, clothing, a working shower, peripherals with which to wash his own clothing, etc. Being somebody that wants nothing more than is absolutely required for his own living, Muuya also possesses a computer, and eats microwaved or pre-packaged meals most nights. Physical Health Appearance General Appearance Muuya is a rather simple human being. He possesses a lithe build which is not at all athletic, though he is far from somebody who lacks muscular definition, his musculature having been conditioned and developed to a standard that can be considered nothing more and nothing less than average for a human of his size, weight, eating habits and lifestyle. He does not at all possess the physical qualities of a fighter, martial artist, or spiritualist, due to the fact that he has gone out of his way to purposely avoid anything and everything which relates to harnessing supernatural forces or training oneself to the point of superhuman prowess, something which most consider to be a shame considering the sheer magntitude of the power which he was born gifted with. Being of fairy broad shoulders, feathery, dull, rather dark blue hair and soft golden yellow eyes, Muuya's also possesses a softly tan complexion, and is notable taller than most teens his age, as somebody who is considered to have grown early. Sense Of Fashion Known Uniforms Personality General Personality Muuya Callisto is a young man who is reclusive, anxious, uncertain and tormented. On the surface, he poses with the false pretense of somebody who is coolheaded, calm, level, pragmatic and friendly, and is very, very good at hiding the sheer emotional, mental, and spiritual damage which he has suffered as a result of the experiences he has undergone throughout his young life. Beneath the surface, Muuya is an entity which exists towards the depths of misery. The pain and torment which he has hidden behind his eyes has slowly grown and festered into a number of mental illnesses which can make it difficult for him to properly converse, cooperate and get along with other people. He can show signs of damage as a result of numerous different forms of mental instability. For the most part, Muuya is a person who is classified to be somebody who is anything but a threat to those around him, and if anything, is more of a threat to himself more than anything else. He possesses an immense, serious, deeply-rooted sense of profound self-loathing and hatred, which numerous experiences and factors in his lifetime have caused him to develop. He is extremely wary of others, and at the deepest center of his being, he is a smouldering wreck of spite, hatred, loathing, fear, despair and woe. Specifically, Muuya despises and reviles his own power more than anything else. Being born as somebody who is sensitive to the mysterious, unexplained supernatural phenomenon known as 'The Zenaida Force" is something which has largely defined many points of his young life, and not at all in a way which can be considered good. Due to the little control he has over his own power as well as the sheer magnitude of it, not to mention the reactive behavior which it has in response to his own highly unstable emotional state, Muuya has managed to inflict untold devastation to his surroundings as a result of being incapable of properly controlling his powers. As a result, The Zenaida Force is something which Muuya horribly despises and rebukes, but more than anything he hates himself for the pain which he has caused others as a result of accidentally having his power explode out of control. He is afraid of supernatural power, and thoroughly despises fighting, but over time, he has come to accept the fact that he was born different from others, and that he needs to become capable of controlling his power more effectively, hence he seeks to introduce himelf to The Neo Lookout Crew and receive their training and wisdom. Mental Defects As mentioned, there are a number of rather severe mental illnesses and cognitive conditions which Muuya has developed over the course of his life young life as a result of the traumatic experiences that he has gone through. Though he has been largely reformed as of right now, and has managed to overcome the more debilitating aspects of his conditions, under certain circumstances his illnesses can be triggered and brought out on a more intensive scale. Specifically, Muuya seems to suffer from a rather severe case of selective amnesia. There are many different gaps in his memory, and important aspects of his past, identity, upbringing and details as to his family are scarce and unknown even within his own mind. He also suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Multiple Personality Disorder, a considerably deep-rooted case of Bipolar Disorder, a crippling case of intense, major depression as well as severe cynicism and nihilism. His mental illnesses can on rare occassions, distort and effect his behavior and actions in a way that is severe, but he is considered healthy enough to exist in society, due to the fact he has developed a system of stress relief which is observed as being extremely effective. Winged Destroyer Amatta Jaeger Jenato Callisto Relationships List Of Allies '''Jenato Callisto: Ishtara Callisto: Teresa: Raziel: List Of Enemies The Grigori: Biography Birthday (August 31, 1487) Muuya Callisto was born on August 31st, 1487, as the first born child of his mother, Shiva Callisto, a brilliant scientist in several different realms of science, biology, chemistry, mathematics, engineering and a plethora of different theoretical fields. His father was a man by the name of Amatta Jaeger, whom at just 22 years of age at the time, had already become a legendary soldier, a war hero of epic proportions whose name was known on a worldwide scale, legends of his actions as a fighter for the greater good echoing across various different worlds within and beyond the solar system itself. Early Life (1488 - 1491) Zenaida Project (1491 - 1494) Child Soldier Work (1494 - 1499) Black Impact Years (1499 - 1501) On the 12th of July, little over a total of 2 years ago Newhaven City was wiped clean off of the face of Planet Earth. In little under 20 seconds, this gargantuan city, which had been the home dwelling for millions and millions of people, vanished into thin air, razed to the ground, all proof of its existence, as well as all the life within in simply flickering out of existence with the likeness of an open flame struck by a strong wind. Nobody knows what happened that day, details and records as to the truth of what really happened on The 12th of July were hidden away and covered up by the media and the government, but if one thing is for certain, in less than a minute, the once thriving neon cityscape that was newhaven became a smouldering ditch of rubble and dust in the earth, a scar that was left on the face of the planet for years and years to come. Upon investigation, the military could find no explanation as to the cause of such an event. There was nothing left behind. All traces of life had simply disappeared, as though they had been wiped off of Planet Earth itself. It was as though a black hole had appeared and swallowed up everything in the landmass area of Newhaven City. Not a trace was left behind. Nothing, except him. Naught but a mere teen just 14 years of age. He was found dazed, confused, and utterly catatonic, left severely scarred by the sheer trauma and stress of the experiences he had suffered. In the following days, classified satellite images would capture truly horrific sights which served a soberingly grim picture as to why truly happened on the 12th. In the following days, the event was declared a singularity event, which came to be known both officially and publically as "The Black Impact", a freak accident which claimed millions and millions of innocent lives, all save for one survivor, a 10 year old boy, sole survivor of The Black Impact. The child had to be rehabilitated, it took weeks before he could even be approached without succumbing to a dangerous fit of panic and psychosis, and another few months before he regained the ability to talk, interact, and speak. And at that point, he finally identified himself. Muuya. Muuya was his name. The boy suffered numerous severe mental illnesses as a result of the sheer trauma he had been subject to, the effects were immediate. He had developed rather intense amnesiac characteristics, gaps in his memory which would cause panic attacks and severe instability whenever he tried to talk about or describe what he witnessed on the 12th. Moving To Redhaven (1502 - 1503) Joining The Lookout Crew (1503 - Present) By this point in his life, Muuya is finding it harder and harder to subdue and control his power, and the intense emotional impulses and urges which it is beginning to cause within him. He is finding himself being subject to odd and unexplained behavior, which mostly occurs as a result of sleepwalking, undertaking actions and events which he doesn't even remember carrying out. Once his odd behavior begins having a direct effect on his personality and cognition abilities. Muuya begins to panic, thus triggering the further depths of his mental conditions. However, before anything terrible is to transpire, Muuya receives a letter addressed to him by his estranged mother. Within it is contained directions to a very specific address, and holds within simple text which reads to him; "Learn to control it". ''Little did Muuya know at the time that his mother had directed him to the legendary battleground where The Lookout is stationed, within The Sacred Lands Of Korin. Now Muuya prepares to migrate once more, traveling to the exact location which has been specified in his mothers rather cryptic letter to him. In reality, Muuya's mother now intends for her son to develop the skills, powers, and abilities that will yield results as to her own devices and plans for the future of his life. Powers Depending on the the behavior of his supernatural powers, Muuya can go from behind somebody who is no different than an average, powerless human being of his exact size, shape, build, and level of athletecism, to a profound powerhouse of epic proportions. He has expressed disdain, hatred, and a general tendency to avoid the subject of his supernatural powers and abilities all together, due to the pain that he has caused others as a result of using them recklessly, and wishes to be free of the supernatural powers which dwell within his very being. His powers have the ability to swell and grow to such immense magnitudes that he long loses the ability to control or subdue them, and as such he has gone to lengths in order to ensure that he does not cause incidents as he used to, attempting to live life as a normal human. Physical Abilities The gaps in Muuya's memories and the damage done to his cognition abilities as a result of the severe trauma he has suffered throughout his lifetime have left direct and very severe after effects on the awareness of his own potential and powers. Specifically, he isn't even aware of the true capabilities of his body. Mental and physical blockages which he has unconsciously set for himself as a result of rebuking his past self have caused a placebo effect within his body, in that he does not possess either the muscle memory nor the cognitive recollection as to the true potentiality and abilities which he had already long garnered for himelf. As a result, he is left weak, fragile, and vulnerable as a normal human being when it comes to a question of his physical prowess, close quarters combat abilities, martial arts, etc. However, under extremely rare and uncommon circumstances, the subconscious mental limitation devices which supress and hold back the secrets and memories of his time as a member of ISCARIOTS military forces can temporarily give way, thus causing remnants of his abilities to leak through and grant him the ability to perform greatly superhuman feats of physical prowess, agility, and combat. Martial Arts Skills Muuya possesses experience in close quarters combat that he likely isn't even aware of. During his time being trained and used as a member of the secret society known as ISCARIOT, Muuya was trained and conditioned brutally and savagely in all sorts of highly effective military fighting techniques, assassination arts, and other immensely lethal forms of fighting. He was considered as being tremendously gifted, even terrifying in the art of killing despite his age and inexperience, the hypnotic therapy and mindwarping procedures that he was exposed to having a profound and incredible effect on him which propelled him to become one of the deadliest living beings on the face of Planet Earth, even with his bare hands alone. '''T.A.M.I.D.O: '''The original fighting style of elite soldiers who were made into successful products of war by ISCARIOT -- T.A.M.I.D.O, which is more commonly expressed simply as "Tamido" is a secret style of martial arts which is all of spiritual, scientific, and occult in nature. It was created as the product of countless hours of continuous study of the human body, as well as in-depth analysis of human warfare and conflict which had transpired over thousands and thousands of years. And thanks to his training under ISCARIOT's officers, Muuya has effectively memorized everything practical and theoretical about Tamido, which stands for "Tactical Attack Method Inducing Devastating Overkill". Though in his current state, Muuya's amnesia, and the placebo effect it has caused inside of him, prevents him from even being aware that Tamido exists, let alone actually accessing the repressed knowledge of it, if he is under enough stress, his body will react instinctively, based solely upon muscle memory, and temporarily grant him the ability to fight against opponents who are much, much more experienced than his current self. The Zenaida Effect '''The Zenaida Effect '''is the term which has been used to describe the brilliant supernatural phenomena and power which Muuya has been directly sensitive to causing throughout the course of his young lifetime. It has been addressed under many different titles. Aside from The Zenaida Effect, Muuya's power has also been labeled '''The Light Of The Soul '''while members of The Grigori race have directly spoken of the power that exists at Muuya's control as '''The Holy Spirit '''or even something like '''The Presence Of God' itself. The Zenaida Effect is a power which is not strictly understood, something complex and unnatural, being difficult to decipher and effectively classify even for by the standards of the modern Lookout Universe, but if one thing is for certain, it is an extremely potent source of power, one which Muuya himself reviles, despises, and effectively avoids make direct usage of at any and all costs. This is because of the fact that he does not possess proper control over it, and there have been many incidents and disastrous side effects of him being unable to tame the phenomena caused by The Zenaida Effect, the most cataclysmic and infamous of which was The Black Impact, which caused the deaths of millions and millions of innocent people as a direct result of Muuya's inability to control it. To experienced and highly trained fighters, The Zenaida Effect is sensed as a unique and unnatural source of God Ki, which boasts properties which are totally uncommon and otherwise nonexistent within the powers that most other Gods in existence wield. It is manifested in the form of a dense, blinding ethereal light ,and functions much the same as any conventional aura of ki/god ki or otherwise, and yet it boasts properties which few other spiritualists can replicate. As a unique property of Muuya's particular use of the light of the soul, his energy seems to generate small creatures which have the distinctive likeness of butterflies, which fly around his person whenever the powers of The Zenaida Effect are being used by Muuya. * '''Destructive Capacity: '''Like all those who have been born gifted with sensitivity to The Zenaida Effect, Muuya is capable of manipulating The Light of The Soul to function on a basis which echoes many of the characteristics and features of the force that is understood as "Ki". As The Zenaida Effect is essentially an extremely rare, uncommon and unknown source of seemingly unlimited God Ki, Muuya possesses powers, skills, and abilities the likes of which he likely couldn't even imagine. Naturally, this affords Muuya a rather astronomical degree of destructive capacity, as it is the sheer affinity of devastation and ruin which The Zenaida Effect grants Muuya which has caused him to rebuke his own power and swear to never use it again. As mentioned, Muuya's powers once surged out of control to such a degree that he became responsible for wiping out the lives of millions upon millions of individuals, bringing the once proud metropolis known as Newhaven City down with the sheer force of his energy, an event which scarred him for life and had a severe, long-lasting psychological effect on him. He was able to do so rather effortlessly, even in spite of the emotions and psychological triggers which caused his power to explode on such a scale. '''Wings Of Zenaida: '''The Wings of Zenaida is an ascended manifestation of The Zenaida Effect which comes about as a symbol of the individual in question having gained a deeper mastery, intimacy, and familiarity towards The Zenaida Effect. Upon reaching this level, Muuya acquired direct access to some of the far more exotic, complex, and powerful applications of The Zenaida Effect. Forcing the wing manifestation of the light of his soul into existence causes it to take on the distinctive form of something which resembles long, flowing feathers, seraphic and rather enormous in nature, which surround Muuya's person or position themselves floating behind his back. These wings are composed exclusively of the unique source of otherwordly energy which is generated by those who are sensitive to The Zenaida Effect. The Wings Of Zenaida are essentially an extremely powerful form of both offense and defense at the same time, as they are the personofication of The Zenaida Effect and the immense supernatural powers which it can make available to somebody who pursues harnessing its secrets. The Tree Of Life Terminal Stigma Four Divine Worlds Metatron Unit Techniques Energy Techniques Combat Techniques Possessions Image Gallery Images Of Muuya Quotes Quotes By Muuya Quotes About Muuya Trivia *Muuya Callisto is the most ambitious, cerebral, and psychological character which the author of this page has ever written. In time he well be developed into what the author hopes will be the single greatest work of fiction that he can muster as a writer, that he himelf can be proud of as a product of his own creativity. Muuya is an avatar of what lies at the furthest core of his authors being, an embodiment of his own existential uncertainty, cosmic phobias and fears, depression, anxiety, insecurity, etc. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Pages added by The Moonlight Butterfly Category:Lookout I/II